Adolescence
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: Little Jinta starts off all alone in the world, but not for long. What happens when an angel walks into his life? Read and find out. Submitted for a contest.


**Hello all! This one's for a contest, not really sure I did my best on this one. It was a little difficult to visualize because I don't know much about the characters. But I did my best. Hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. And please review and let me know what you think. :)**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The day went on. People continued to walk the street, children continued to play on the grass, and I'm still here, just as I've always been, sweeping this same dusty spot.

My name is Jinta Hanakari. I'm a 126 cm, 55 lb, red headed boy working for a shabby candy store. Why? Why am I here? Where did I even come from? I don't even know. For as long as I can remember I've always been here…just me…all alone…well, not entirely alone; Ururu's here I guess.

The Urahara Shop was the closest thing to home I'd ever known. People come and go, here, all the time. Whenever I have a free moment I sit on the front stoop and watch them. They all seem happy; children, mothers, fathers, even grandparents come to the Urahara Shop for its delicious treats. I'd watched them for years. I know, I'm just a kid, and it doesn't make sense to me either. How could a child know what waiting for years was like? Well I know. I don't know how to explain it, but I do. I'd sit and wonder…what would it be like to beg for a candy? Was it fun? Surly the children that came to the store made a game of it, the way they clung to their parent's arm, all limp and tearing up, wining at the top of their voice until they got their desired treat.

What's wrong with me? Why, when they're so loud and annoying, do they have so much company, and I do not? Why must I sit here and watch them…alone?

Glancing over my shoulder I could see Ururu. She was happy…I think. She certainly didn't complain about anything, but maybe that was due to the fact that The Owner created her not to complain. Yes, Ururu is one of Urahara Kisuke's creations. She was something cool; something original; something irreplaceable. What about me?

Giving up on the dusty old floor boards, I threw my broom at Ururu's head, and stalked inside. The place, as usual for a Friday afternoon, was swimming with little winey brats of all shapes and sizes.

And then I saw her.

She was an angel, I'm sure of it. The way she floated among the sweet laden shelves examining price tags and comparing sweet candies to sour ones. She had light sandy brown hair, light skin, and the biggest, innocently brown eyes I've ever seen. She was beautiful!

She was wearing a green shirt and tan pants, and at that moment she stole my heart. How? What did she do? I couldn't even begin to explain it. What was this feeling? She made me feel sick and happy all at the same time. How is that possible?!! How could one feel happy when they're sick? I don't know, but I was.

Walking up to her, I was suddenly aware that she was counting pennies. She didn't even have enough money there for half a bag of sweets. My heart leapt to my throat. What to do…what to do…

Grabbing up a nearby bag, I stuffed it as full as possible with as much candy as would fit into the bag. She just stared, and when I handed her the bag she looked right at me.

"Oh, thank you." She said in a sweet sing-song voice. "Is this enough?"

"Y-yea." That was kinda lame, I know, but it was all I could think to say at the moment. So I took the pennies and gave her the treats.

***************************************************************************

From that moment on my life changed. That day she told me her name; Yuzu Kurosaki; the name of the angels. I was a different person. Where before I would wait for customers, and watch them all day long, now here I am waiting for the angel. Waiting for here to come back. Waiting to give her more candy for mere pennies.

Every time she came, we'd sit outside the shop. We'd talk for hours, and play weird games; something called Hide and Seek. I'd changed my outlook on life all together.

It was weird, changing so much and having everything around me stay the same.

People continued to walk the street, children continued to play on the grass, and I'm still here, just as I've always been, sweeping this same dusty spot. But somehow now it was worth it. Now it wasn't without meaning. Now I wasn't alone.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
